


Captured

by Cosmic_Myths



Series: Teslen Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Captured, F/M, Flirting, No Stargate Characters actually show up, Stargate AU, Teslen Appreciation Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Myths/pseuds/Cosmic_Myths
Summary: Nikola and Helen get captured by Jaffa.Stargate AU
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: Teslen Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> For Teslen Appreciation Week Day 6 - Teslen AU  
> Me? Making a Stargate AU for Teslen? It’s more likely than you think.  
> I’m not used to writing AUs, so bear with me.

Helen glares at the data. There’s no logical reason as to why the gate isn’t working. She knows she needs to figure it out soon, and she has James helping her, but she’s nervous. A platoon of Jaffa was seen near the village and she is not interested in getting captured. Luckily, the Jaffa don’t seem to know she and her team are there. It seems they’re not nearly as famous as Sg1.

“The Jaffa are starting to get suspicious. Apparently the villagers don’t know how to lie.” 

Helen turns at the sound of Nikola’s voice. Nigel, who was scouting with him, instantly walks over to help James. Nikola makes his way over as well, but she can tell he’s annoyed. To be honest, so is she. 

“A military team should’ve come with us. So much for the Goa’uld ignoring this planet,” Nikola continues. 

Helen agrees with him, but doesn’t have the time nor energy to reply. She returns to focusing all her energy on fixing the gate. It’s not something wrong with the DHD, so it must be something wrong with the gate itself. That’s bad. Helen knows how to fix a DHD. She’s not sure she can figure out how to fix the gate. 

“Have you tried dialing another address?” Nigel asks. 

“We have. It appears to be something wrong with the gate itself,” James answers. 

Helen opens her mouth to say something, but notices Nikola stiffin beside her. She knows he has a better sense of hearing than the others, so she stops as well. Thankfully, Nigel and James notice as well and both stop making noise. Soon, Helen hears the sound of armor clanging together and her eyes widen. 

“Jaffa,” Nikola says in a low voice.

“Oh bloody hell,” Helen says before all of them instantly run for cover.

Her and Nikola are furthest from said cover which sadly means they get noticed by the Jaffa. They look at each other and come to an agreement that they shouldn’t let the others be discovered. 

They take off running in another direction, but are soon surrounded by Jaffa. As they’re being tied up, Helen can only hope James and Nigel can get the gate working and tell the SGC that they’ve been captured. 

“You know,” Nikola begins. “I’ve always wondered what this moment would be like. Me, you tied up. It’s a shame we’re surrounded by Jaffa.” 

Helen looks at Nikola incredulously.  _ I must’ve heard him wrong. Surely I heard him wrong.  _ Seeing his grin, Helen knows she most definitely heard him correctly. 

“Really? Even now?” She asks, and quickly shuts her mouth when the Jaffa tell them to stop talking. 

She glares at Nikola, but he already appears to be formulating a plan to escape. Helen decides to do the same. She memorizes the scenery around them so she knows the way back if they do escape. They don’t go straight to a ship, but are instead taken to a cell near the village. She wonders if there even is a ship.

“Helen,” Nikola whispers. 

She shuffles closer to him so they can speak without being overheard. At least, she tries to shuffle closer to him. She’s having a bit of difficulty, but she’s sure she’ll get to his side of the cell eventually. 

Nikola begins shuffling closer to her as well and before long, they’re sitting side by side. She closes her eyes to think of a plan. She finds it’s easier to focus this way. She’s listening to Nikola’s breathing and his presence is soothing. 

“Do you have a plan?” She asks after a few minutes.

“Not yet,” He replies, though she can tell he’s not happy.

“Well, we can brainstorm ideas together,” She suggests.

He hums in response and she takes that as an agreement. She relishes in the warmth that fills her body when she realises she’s close enough to feel the vibrations of his hum. 

“It’s filthy in here. I hate this. We should hurry and find a way out. It’s already been 8 minutes since we’ve entered the cell.” 

Nikola’s voice is full of irritation, but Helen smiles at his familiar counting obsession. At the very least, she’s glad she’s not in the cell alone. 

“It could be worse,” She offers.

She then proceeds to internally curse because everyone knows to never imply things could be worse. It’s a tell-tale sign that things will, in fact, get worse. The thoughts vanish when she hears Nikola chuckle.

“You’re right. At least I’m stuck with the most beautiful person in the galaxy instead of being stuck with Druitt. Speaking of which, I’m very pleased he didn’t come to this planet ith us,” Nikola admits. 

Helen blushes and finds herself grinning at his comment. She realises she’s very glad she doesn’t have to be stuck with both of them. Their non-stop arguing would’ve made any sort of planning impossible. 

“In case we don’t make it out, I love you,” Nikola whispers softly.

“While I’m pleased to know that you have continued to love me in the hour since you last said it, we will make it out,” Helen replies. “Besides, we have a wedding to attend in a few weeks.” 

She can practically feel Nikola’s grin at the statement. Apparently, when the threat of death isn’t enough motivation, the reminder of the wedding they’ve been planning for months is enough. She’ll have to make a note of that. 

“Of course. I would hate to miss it,  _ Helen Tesla. _ ”

“Focus, Nikola,” She replies. 

“Right, right. You must learn to stop being distracting,” Nikla says. 

“Okay, we’ve been standing here for a minute now and neither of you have noticed. Can you please save the flirting for after you get out of the cell?” 

Nikola and Helen turn to the cell bars, only to find Nigel and James standing there with a few passed out Jaffa. 

“We’re a bit tied up here,” Nikola explains. 

Nigel walks into the cell, takes out a pocket knife, and cuts away the rope binding them. Nikola and Helen look at each other and smile. Nikola grins, preparing to continue the flirting session, when Nigel interrupts.

“You can walk and flirt at the same time. Let’s go.” 


End file.
